Marvel Comics
Marvel Comics (eigentlich Marvel Enterprises) ist ein US-amerikanischer Comicverlag mit Sitz in New York City. Er zählt zu den weltweit größten Verlagen dieses Genres. Zu den bekannten Titeln zählen Spider-Man, Die Fantastischen Vier (The Fantastic Four), Die Rächer (The Avengers), Hulk, Daredevil, Captain America, Iron Man, Punisher, Blade, Ghost Rider, wie auch die erfolgreichste amerikanische Comic-Serie der 90er Jahre: Die X-Men. Viele der Comics wurden in den letzten Jahren verfilmt, viele Comicverfilmungen sind derzeit in Produktion und werden in den nächsten Jahren in die Kinos kommen. Am 31. August 2009 kündigte Disney an, Marvel Entertainment für 4 Mrd. Dollar zu übernehmen. Geschichte Marvel ging aus dem in den 1930er Jahren gegründeten Verlag Timely Publications hervor, der zur Zeit des Zweiten Weltkrieges die Abenteuer von Superhelden wie Captain America, Human Torch und Namor dem Sub-Mariner in Serien veröffentlichte. Während des Zweiten Weltkrieges gab es insgesamt 160 verschiedene Superheldentitel von mehr als zwei Dutzend Verlagen mit einer Gesamtauflage von 300 Millionen Heften und einem jährlichen Umsatz von 30 Millionen Dollar. Nach dem Hoch, das Comics in den USA in den 1930er und 1940er Jahren erlebt hatten, wurden die Zeiten auch für Timely in den 1950er Jahren schlechter. McCarthyismus und insbesondere Fredric Werthams Buch „Seduction of the Innocent“ beschuldigten Comics, einen schädlichen Einfluss auf Kinder auszuüben. In jener Zeit wurde auch die Comic Code Authority (CCA) gegründet, die eine Zensurbehörde für Comics darstellte. Als Atlas bzw. Timely/Atlas brachte der Verlag, wie viele dieser Zeit, vor allem Monster-, Science-Fiction- und Romantikcomics heraus. In den frühen 1960er Jahren setzte der Verlag, inspiriert von DC Comics Aufschwung durch die Wiederbelebung von Superhelden wie dem Flash, ebenso auf eine Superheldenrenaissance und lag damit goldrichtig. The Fantastic Four von Stan Lee und Jack Kirby war ein großer Erfolg und wurde bald von einer Flut von Superheldentiteln begleitet. Auch einige der Monstercomics wurden kurzerhand zu Superheldentiteln umfunktioniert, namentlich waren das Tales of Suspense (mit den Abenteuern von Iron Man und später Captain America) sowie Tales to Astonish (das zuerst Giant-Man und die Wasp als Hauptfeature hatte, später jedoch vom Hulk und dem Sub-Mariner abgelöst wurde). Weitere Titel der Anfangszeit von Marvel waren The Amazing Spider-Man, The Avengers, The Hulk, Daredevil, Journey Into Mystery (Thor), Strange Tales (zunächst Human Torch, später Dr. Strange sowie Nick Fury: Agent Of S.H.I.E.L.D.), The X-Men und einige andere. Neben Lee, der die meisten dieser Titel selbst schrieb, und Kirby waren Steve Ditko, Werner Roth, Bill Everett, John Romita Sr. und Don Heck die frühen kreativen Mitarbeiter des jungen Verlags Marvel Comics. Der erste Autor neben Lee sollte Roy Thomas werden, der 1971 in der Serie Avengers mit dem Kree-Skrull-War auf die bis heute in Marvel Comics Bezug genommen wird. In den 1970er Jahren ließ das Interesse der Öffentlichkeit an Superhelden wieder nach und Marvel konterte mit einem erhöhten Output von Horrorcomics wie Tomb of Dracula, Man-Thing oder Werewolf by Night. Außerdem reduzierte Stan Lee sein Arbeitspensum und gab die meisten der von ihm geschriebenen Serien an andere Autoren ab. In dieser Dekade verdienten auch einige Meister des Fachs der Comic-Kunst ihre ersten Sporen bei Marvel, Jim Starlin und Steve Gerber seien als Beispiele genannt. Mitte der 1970er Jahre trat auch Chris Claremont auf den Plan und übernahm die marode X-Men-Serie, der er neues Leben einimpfte. Gegen Ende der Dekade hatten er und John Byrne die ehemals kurz vor der Einstellung stehende Serie zum Flaggschifftitel Marvels gemacht, was sie bis heute ist. 1978 wurde der junge Jim Shooter Editor in Chief bei Marvel und reformierte die eingefahrenen Strukturen des Verlages gründlich. Obwohl von der Belegschaft nicht immer geliebt, schaffte Shooter es, die Qualität der vom Verlag produzierten Serien auf ein nie erreichtes Niveau zu steigern. Er führte auch jährliche Crossover-Events ein, bei denen Geschichten quer durch viele Serien laufen und den Leser so zum Kauf zusätzlicher Titel animieren. Diese Praxis wurde erst vor wenigen Jahren aufgegeben. Nachdem Frank Miller 1981 mit der Serie Daredevil einen dunkleren, erwachsenen Ton anschlug, gab es ab Ende der 80er einen wahren Ansturm auf grimmige Vigilantensuperhelden. Wichtigster Vertreter dieser als „grim and gritty“ bezeichneten Richtung war bei Marvel der Punisher, der 1985 seine erste Miniserie bekam. 1988 wurde Marvel von Ron Perelman gekauft, der das Unternehmen an die Börse brachte und während der Comic-Spekulations-Blase der frühen 90er den Titelausstoß vervielfachte. In jene Zeit fällt auch der Exodus einiger Star-Zeichner Marvels (Todd McFarlane, Erik Larsen, Jim Valentino und Marc Silvestri), die den Verlag Image Comics gründeten. 1994 kaufte Marvel Malibu Comics auf, hauptsächlich um die innovative Computerkolorierungstechnik des Verlages nutzen zu können. Die Spekulationsblase platzte schließlich und Mitte der 90er stand Marvel vor dem Bankrott. Ebenfalls während der 1990er Jahre brachte Marvel die Comicserie zu den MTV-Comicfiguren Beavis and Butthead heraus, die in Deutschland im Dino-Verlag erschien. Schließlich landeten die Geschicke der Firma in den Händen von Isaac Perlmutter, der sich zusammen mit Avi Arad, Bill Jemas und Joe Quesada an die Spitze des Unternehmens setzte. Anfang des neuen Jahrtausends begann Marvel unter hohem Erfolgsdruck neue Konzepte zu probieren und landete damit den einen oder anderen Erfolg, wodurch sich die seit Mitte der 90er ständig im Sinken begriffenen Verkaufszahlen schließlich stabilisierten. Insbesondere die Ultimate Comics, die moderne Neuinterpretationen klassischer Marvelhelden lieferten und das Marvel Knights Label, das die 'street-level'-Helden Marvels ins Rampenlicht stellte, waren große Erfolge. Der Comics Code wurde 2001 von Marvel zugunsten eines eigenen Ratingsystems aufgegeben. Avi Arad gelang es, viele der Comichelden für Filme zu lizenzieren und dank des Erfolgs von Spider-Man, X-Men und einigen anderen, steht Marvel finanziell derzeit recht gut da. 2003 wurde der kontroverse Bill Jemas gefeuert und durch Dan Buckley ersetzt, was eine Rückbesinnung Marvels auf traditionelle Werte einleitete. Dieser Schritt wurde von Arad veranlasst, nachdem ein bekannter Hollywoodschauspieler eine Rolle in einer Marvelverfilmung abgelehnt hatte, nachdem er ein kontroverses Marvelcomic des Briten Garth Ennis in die Hände bekommen hatte. Zuletzt erregt Marvel mit dem Crossover „Civil War“ Aufsehen, eine Story, die sich sehr nah an der realen US-amerikanischen Politik bewegt. In dem Event geht es um einen sogenannten Superhero Registration Act, der nach einem tragisch endenden Superhelden-Einsatz, bei dem über 600 Menschen zu Tode kommen, von der Regierung verabschiedet wird, und alle Superhelden zwingt, sich bei der Regierung registrieren zu lassen. Die Verkaufszahlen, die durch diese Story erreicht wurden, sind die besten seit den 1990er Jahren und haben zumindest im Moment das Interesse in der amerikanischen Öffentlichkeit für Comics wieder deutlich gesteigert. Dem „Civil War“ folgten die Crossover „World War Hulk“ (2007), Secret Invasion (2008) und Dark Reign (2009), was jedoch mehr eine Beschreibung des Status Quo im hiesigen Marvel Universum war, und „Siege“ (2009–2010). Aktuell laufen die Marvel-Titel unter dem Titel „Heroic Age“,die Comics dieses Events sind jedoch noch nicht in Deutschland erschienen. Satirische Selbstdarstellung In dem späten 70igern und den frühen 80igern erschien der Verlag zeitweise in seinen eigenen Comics (speziell in den Comics über die Marvel Superhelden). In diesen Selbstdarstellungen zeigt sich der Verlag als eine Art Zeitungsverlag, die die Abenteuer der meisten Superhelden in Comicform vermarktet. Ein paar Male hat der Verlag aber auch mit Begegnungen von diversen Superhelden oder -schurken zu leiden, die die Büros verwüsten, weil sie ihre Darstellung nicht als besonders geschmackvoll empfanden. Diese Autokarikatur war jedoch nicht die Regel und verschwand nach und nach aus der Praxis. In besonderem sind unter diesem Zusammenhang folgende Comictitel zu benennen: *''Fantastic Four'' #176 (1976) *''Uncanny X-Men Annual'' (1st series) #7 (1983) *''The Thing'' #7 (1984) Marvel-Comics in Deutschland Im deutschsprachigen Raum wurden Marvel Comics von folgenden Verlagen veröffentlicht: * Williams/Bildschriftenverlag, 1966–1973 in zwei Sammelreihen (Heft) * Williams Verlag Klaus Recht GmbH, 1974–1979 in diversen eigenen Reihen (Heft, Taschenbuch, Magazin) * Condor Verlag, 1980–1996 in diversen eigenen Reihen (Heft, Album, Taschenbuch, Magazin) * Reiner Feest Verlag, 1991 in diversen Reihen (Album) * Ehapa Verlag, 1980–1985 in einer Sammelreihe und einer Albumreihe sowie 1991–1994 unter dem Label Feest USA Fortführung des gleichnamigen Verlagsprogramms in diversen eigenen Reihen (Album) * Bastei Verlag, 1989–1994 in diversen eigenen Reihen (Heft, Magazin, Album) * Marvel UK, 1994–1995 in einer eigenen Reihe (Heft) * Splitter Verlag, 1984–1991 in diversen eigenen Reihe (Album) * Norbert Hethke Verlag, 1976–1986 in dem Magazin Sprechblase sowie in einer Albumreihe * Modern Graphics, 1996 in einem Tradepaperback * Dino Verlag, 1994–2001 in einer eigenen Reihe und einer Sammelreihe (Heft, Tradepaperback) * Panini Verlag, ab 1996 in diversen eigenen Reihen (Heft, Album, Trade Paperback) Verfilmungen und Fernsehserien Im Laufe der Zeit wurden einige Superhelden und andere Comicvorlagen von Marvel und deren Imprints verfilmt oder als Fernsehserie ins Fernsehen gebracht: